


How do you woo a problem like Danny?

by kaige68



Series: Licking [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve starts wooing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you woo a problem like Danny?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Un-beta'd, H read through it quickly, but it's all my fault. Concrit is welcomed.  
>  **Notes:**  
> [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/) **haldoor** and I have decided to work this out as a series, going back and forth with a piece of fic each (instead of RP-ing it). This then, becomes part 9 of our **Licking** series.  
>  Part 1 **We should WHAT?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/505495)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135554.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 2 **Seriously?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506563)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98060.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 3 **Is this a Joke?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/509262)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/135772.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 4 **Why did I ask?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510272)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98513.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 5 **Would I lie to you?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510659)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136014.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 6 **Is that a promise?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511675)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/98742.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**  
>  Part 7 **Do you really want to hurt me?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/511997)/[LJ](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/136681.html) by [](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kaige68.livejournal.com/)**kaige68**  
>  Part 8 **What am I doing?** at [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/514374)/[LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99015.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**
> 
> It should be noted that I know nothing about hockey (or any sport for that matter) what I've used here is wiki'd.

Text from SMCGARRETT: _Need you to clarify. Is it while wearing your tac vest that I’m not allowed to discuss licking you? Or is it licking you while you wear the tac vest that I am never allowed to discuss?_

Text from DWILLIAMS: _BOTH!! ASSHOLE!_

****

“Just so that you're aware, you suck at wooing McGarrett.” It was the first thing out of Danny’s mouth when he got out of his car in the Palace’s parking lot. Steve was standing at his truck with an ear to ear smile, clearly waiting for his partner.

“What?” Steve asked with false innocence. “You didn’t want me to discuss it in front of people. I was abiding by your rules.” He watched as Danny just shook his head and walked toward the building. “That was just clarification. The wooing comes later.” They climbed the stairs in relative silence and were just about to the office when Steve chimed in again. “I was thinking hot air ballooning, champagne and poetry. I was thinking Keats, but you’re probably partial to Whitman-.”

Danny whipped around, lightening fast. “I will…” He pointed a finger in Steve’s face angrily. “You…” his hand fisted and Danny visibly took a deep breath, closing his eyes to Steve’s mocking smile. He turned back around and violently pushed the office door open. “Still hate you.”

****

It had been a long day and Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. They were once again in the parking lot, but heading home. He supposed it was a good day as none of them had ended up with even an adhesive bandage. “I know we said, well you said, tonight, but I’m just-“

“Just come over. I’ve got a couple of t-bones, potatoes, and I Tivo’d something just for you.” Danny just eyed him. “Did you actually think I was taking you ballooning?”

“No.” Danny’s reply was simple and relatively quiet, which spoke to what a tiring day it had been. “But I know what it means when a guy cooks dinner. I’ve cooked for a date before, Babe. I know what is expected from the non-cook.”

Steve rolled his eyes, sighed, then leaned back against his truck. “Look, D, if you want to put out, then I am one hundred percent on board with that. But I don’t expect it. Really. Go home and get changed if you want to, or come right over. Just…” Steve’s eyes went kind of soft an puppy-dog-ish. “Don’t say no. It’s been ugly today, but it’s only 6. Come over, watch tv, unwind. Is it that different from a normal night?”

Danny nodded, gave up. “Ok, I’ll get changed and head over.”

****

Text from DWILLIAMS: What are we watching anyway?

Text from SMCGARRETT: Project Runway finale!

Text from DWILLIAMS: Hate you

****

“I swear to God,” Danny called out as he entered Steve’s house (sans knocking) in jeans and a t-shirt. “If Heidi Klum is on your DVR there will never EVER be any licking of any kind.” He walked through to the kitchen where Steve was reaching to check on baked potatoes in the oven. “What are we watching?”

“Devils versus Red Wings.” He said it casually, but Steve was quite nervous.

Danny was floored. “Really?”

Steve just shrugged, turned the oven down, then pulled a package of butcher’s wrap from the fridge. “You sound surprised. What did you think I was going to do?”

“Honestly?” Danny leaned against the door jamb. “I figured it was a toss-up between gun show or serenading me.” Although monster truck rally had occurred to him as well.

Steve laughed and started walking out to the yard, certain his _date_ would follow him. “A gun show would be more if _you_ were courting _me_." Steve winked and watched as Danny rolled his eyes.

It was clear that the coals were already heated when he watched Steve throw the meat on the grill and Danny stuck his hands in his pockets, very unsure of what to do with himself. Everything seemed so well thought out. And yet before the whole _We should fuck_ thing Danny probably would have been ticked if Steve didn’t heat the hibachi before he got there.

“Just for future reference; I can sing. I have a great voice.”

“So you aren’t going to sing for me tonight?”

“No, that’s something that I’m going to save for when I really have to pour it on.” Steve smiled broadly. “Like when I do expect you to put out.”

Danny turned back to the house with a huff. “While I’m stealing your beer, try to remember that humor is what got you into trouble in the first place!”

“Tell me, D, what _doesn’t_ get me into trouble with you?” Steve called out. “You’ve been bitching at me since the day we met. And bring me one!”

****

The beginning of the third period had the two of them comfortably ensconced on the couch, sated on excellent dinner, and a bit sad that the Devils were down by two goals. Well, Danny was sad, Steve couldn’t remember having watched an NHL game before and he was surprisingly enjoying it.

The end of the third period had Detroit scoreless for the period while Danny’s boys (he got possessive about hockey) tied the game up with just over a minute. Danny was out of his seat, jumping and cheering as New Jersey drove the puck to the goal and scored again. And then he was all triumph when they managed to hold the Red Wings off for the final 27 seconds.

“IN YOUR FACE!” He pointed viciously at the TV. “IN! YOUR! FACE!”

Steve took another mouthful from his beer and then smiled. “Why are you gloating? You had nothing to do with the win. You weren’t out on the ice?”

“You know nothing of sports pride. You grew up here. Get a major… anything team and then you will understand the joy of your boys winning.” Danny turned and tilted his head. “I feel sad for you. You, my friend, missed out on something very big. Your team has never competed for the Stanley Cup, no Superbowls, no World Series, or World Championship. You’ve never had a team. It’s very sad for you.” The finger now pointed at Steve. “You missed out on sports pride. It explains so much.”

“Army-Navy game.”

“One game a year? That doesn't count, and it’s only pride because no matter what you played against them in, you’d be do-or-die. That’s not the great pride of getting to say you’ve been rooting for the Devils since they moved to New Jersey in ’82.”

Steve made a face.

“We have an unspoken deal. I catch the bad guys, they beat the Red Wings. Don’t give me that look! Neither of us win all the time, but we put the effort out there, and we celebrate when we get the job done! Therefore…” Danny prompted.

But Steve missed it. “Therefore?”

Danny turned back to the TV. “IN! YOUR! FACE!”

Steve stood, chuckling at Danny’s antics as he moved to pick up the empties on the table. Danny was dancing, slightly, tongue sticking slightly out between his lips and making emphatic noises that went with the rhythmic motion of his hips and hands. A little bit extra _in your face_ for Detroit.

Steve caught Danny off guard and kissed him. One hand lightly on Danny’s wrist, and the other clutching two bottles. It was easy, unhurried, and Danny kissed him back. Kissed him back for a minute or two. When he pulled away, Danny was smirking slightly.

“What would have happened if they had lost?”

“You would’ve had to console me.” Danny pulled Steve in for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 10 **Why not?** [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/517133) or [LJ](http://haldoor-honey.livejournal.com/99200.html) by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor**


End file.
